Wish Upon a Star
by MissMalfoy
Summary: Personally, I think this is really cute. H/G totally belong 2gether! Please R/R! This is my first fic, don't bash me too hard.


Wish Upon a Star  
  
Disclaimer~Although it would be great, I don't own any of the characters in this story. That all belongs to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, and anyone else who contributed to making HP.  
  
A/N~Harry and Ginny belong together...anyone who doesn't agree will be hit upside the head with a baseball bat. This is the first time I've ever written anything here...don't bash me too hard. Anyway this takes place during the summer, when Harry and Hermione are visiting the Weasleys at the Burrow. Please R/R! Thanx!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was having the time of his life. He was staying with his best friend, with all his favorite people. It was night time, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone inside. This left him with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Ginny. At the beginning of his visit there, she had been so uncomfortable around him. But she had begun realize that he, too, was human, and was treating him more normally. The four of them were gazing into the stars of the night sky. [A/N And for those of you who read "Harry Potter and the Stars of Prophecy," by Malfoy's MunchkinElf, neither Harry nor Ginny saw the Stars : ) It's a great story, read it] Things for Harry were pretty great, and they couldn't get any better. Or so he thought.  
  
"You know, the ceiling in the Great Hall at Hogwarts resembles the sky," Hermione said, never missing an occasion to share her knowledge. "It's bewitched to look like the night sky." [A/N Sorry, last one. But I know we learned that in the first one, but it was soooo Hermione to say something like that, so I couldn't resist!]  
  
"Yes, Hermione," said Ron, a bit irritated. "We know you're smart. And we know about the ceiling in the Great Hall. 'It's bewitched to look like the night sky,'" he said, mimicking her. "You've told us a hundred times. Probably more than a hundred. More like a billion." He, along with the others, immediately knew he had gone too far. Eyes welling with tears, Hermione ran into the Weasleys' house and didn't look back. Ron looked to Harry and Ginny for sympathy.  
  
"I...I didn't mean to say all those...all those things," he said quickly. "How can I...I wish I could..." He turned to the back door, which was standing ajar. "Hermione, wait!" he shouted as he ran through, trying to catch up to her.  
  
Harry and Ginny looked to each other, slightly embarrassed. Harry broke the silence that followed. "How are they going to fix this one?" he asked.  
  
"Who knows. They'll find some way, they always do."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. They'll be talking again before we go to bed. It always happens; Ron insults Hermione, Hermione starts crying, Hermione gets herself in a tuffet, Ron and Hermione don't talk to each other, Ron and Hermione secretly miss each other, Ron and Hermione are friends." Harry laughed to himself.  
  
"Yeah, we don't have to worry about them." Harry and Ginny were silent for a few moments. Neither of them knew what to say. They were both a little bit nervous; they hadn't been alone together all summer. They both had an enormous crush on each other, but neither would admit it.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny spoke up, still blushing slightly. "Do you um...do you believe in wishing stars?"  
  
"What are wishing stars?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Well, you try to find the brightest star you can in the sky, and then you close your eyes and make a wish. You can share what you wished for with others, but it's superstitious to tell."  
  
"I've never tried that before. Let's both do it, and then exchange wishes. Are you superstitious?" Ginny shook her head. "Good," he said grinning. "Me either."  
  
They thoroughly searched the night sky, trying to find the brightest star possible. After they had both looked for a while, their wishes were cast.  
  
"So," Ginny said. "What did you wish for?"  
  
"Courage."  
  
Ginny was a bit puzzled. "You wished for courage? What for? You're the absolute bravest person that I know. You've nearly been killed by the most powerful wizard what, five times? Probably more than that. What would you need courage for?"  
  
Blushing redder than a tomato, Harry said, "To do this." He moved closer to her and looked into her eyes. Slowly, he moved his head toward hers. Closing his eyes, he planted a soft kiss on her lips. They broke away a few seconds later, and smiled at each other.  
  
Ginny rested her head on his shoulder, and he put his arm comfortably around her. Everything managed to fall perfectly into place. "Well," she said softly, "it looks like we both got what we wished for." 


End file.
